


My Evaluation of Death

by Pantherheart



Series: Through the Eyes of a Poet: Poems by Pantherheart [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: The title makes this poem sound dark, I know. But it's really not. Just read the whole thing and you'll see why.





	My Evaluation of Death

The title of this poem may sound dark to you,

But I promise you, it’s not.

Just listen to this piece in it’s entirety

And you’ll see.

 

So, what is death?

There are many different theories.

It seems every culture,

Every person you encounter,

Has their own explanation.

Some believe in Heaven and Hell.

Others believe in ghosts.

Some even believe in resurrection.

 

So, what is death?

Which one of these belief systems is correct?

The truth is...

None of them are.

And, yet, at the same time,

All of them could be.

It’s a kind of Schrodinger’s Cat conspiracy.

 

(For those of you who don’t know

What Schrodinger’s Cat is,

It’s a thought experiment

That goes like this:

There’s a cat trapped in a box

With something lethal.

There’s a 50% chance the cat’s been killed,

But until you open the box,

There’s no way to know one way or the other.

So, the cat is neither dead nor alive.

It’s both.

Then when you open the box,

Reality comes crashing back in on itself.

The cat is either dead

Or it’s alive.)

 

So, how does Schrodinger’s thought experiment

Connect to death?

Death is both Heaven and Hell

And not Heaven and Hell.

It’s both ghosts

And not ghosts.

It’s both resurrection

And not resurection…

It’s all of these ideas

And not any of them at all.

All at the same time.

However and whenever death comes for you,

That’s when -

Like with the cat -

Reality comes crashing back in on itself.

The truth is revealed to you.

You find out what death really is.

 

So, what is death?

Like I said,

We’ll never know until it happens.

But let me clear something up for you.

Just because we do not know what death brings,

Does not mean we should fear it.

 

Death is not an end -

At least, it doesn’t have to be.

Rather than focusing on a person’s death,

Remember the life they led.

I’m not saying don’t be sad.

I’m saying don’t forget who they were.

Because being missed

Means that you meant something to someone

While you were here on this Earth.

 

I will leave you with a quote.

It was said by Root,

A character from my favorite TV show of all time,

 _Person of Interest_.

It goes like this:

“If you meant something to someone...

If you helped someone

Or loved someone…

If even a single person remembers you,

Then maybe you never really die.

And, maybe,

This isn’t the end at all.”


End file.
